Judge Stallione
Description Judge Stallione is a ponified version of Judge Joseph Dredd. In his pony version, he's a male dark blue earth pony, with a black mane and the judge's suit. Judge Dredd is the main protagonist of a series of science fiction comics, set in a post-apocalyptic and chaotic future, where judges, like him, gather together the powers of police, judge, jury and executioner, when the laws of justice apply in this world, and Dredd and his companions are empowered to stop, condemn and even execute criminals on the spot. Judge Dredd is known for being straightforward, and the most feared, respected, and widely known of all the Judges. He will do anything to get justice served. Judge Stallione was born out of the desire to represent Judge Dredd in a pony version, and ended up being included in the old server Versus Ponyville (VSP). Judge Stallione is in the world of mercenaries to impart justice and make them pay for the crimes they have committed. What crimes? Kill ponies for fun and memes. '''You fought the law, and the law won!' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :Gives you the primary you chose by pressing your reload key (R by default). You will keep the weapon as long as you don't replace it with a different one. :# Standard (Reserve Shooter) - Has 6 shells in the clip and 6 in reserve, deals 6-180 damage depending on distance and how many pellets hit the target. :# Hi-Ex (Liberty Launcher) - Has 4 rockets in the clip and 4 in reserve, deals 95-225 damage depending on distance. :# Armor Piercing (Machina) - Has 8 bullets to shoot with. Functions like the Classic, meaning that the primary fire must be held down in order to charge the weapon, which deals +15% more damage and penetrate enemies on full power charge. The weapon doesn't flinch when fully charged. :# Incendiary (Backburner) - Has 50 ammunition and deals 10-20 damage per particle, which makes it do 133-266 damage per second. Deals critical damage from behind and cannot airblast. :You can't get additional ammo by running over ammo packs, you also can't have more ammunition than the amount you receive when you obtain a weapon. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Melee Weapon Primary Weapons (Rage) Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Judge Stallione Battling against Judge Stallione Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrSoAEO4GZI The Dead Guys - Judge Dredd RA3 Edit] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIyRXvHmXxo Mad Max: Fury Road Theme] Quotes "Time to dispense some justice." - Intro "Time to face the Law!" - Intro "Drokk!" - Super Jump "Standard." - Receiving Standard (Rage) "Hi Ex." - Receiving Hi-Ex (Rage) "Armour Piercing." - Receiving Armor Piercing (Rage) "Incendiary." - Receiving Incendiary (Rage) "I AM the law." - Killing Spree "Scum!" - Killing Spree "That's one more for the justice department." - Killing Spree "I'll be the judge of that." - Killing Spree "Living or dead justice will be served!" - Last Man Standing "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." - Last Man Standing "Bleeding heart liberals..." - Defeat "Justice is served." - Victory "You fought the law and the law won." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses Category:Ranged Bosses